


Feathers of Ivory

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dance to be learned for Dean and Ignacia's wedding. Well, they already know how to dance - Dean just needs to learn the beat. Once that's learned, the dance should be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Musical quotes come from 'Unbreakable' by Westlife.
> 
> Both this story and the next, "Skylark and Starling" overlap in continuity.

Dean sat, perfectly still, feeling the faint beat of the music against the sides of his face. The CD player was turned up as high as it would go and the headphones completely covered his ears. Slow music's beat was harder to memorize than fast. Perhaps it would be easier with larger speakers at the reception, in September. For now, it was June and he had exactly four months to memorize the beat and the dance that went with it. As well as do all the other life, school and wedding things he had to do.

He leaned back against his pillow, his eyes closed. At least it was easy to close out the world. He tucked an arm behind his head, his other hand flat on the bed, slowly tapping against the mattress to the beat. Dean wasn't familiar with popular music or even what sort of style was in at the moment. It wasn't so much a matter of being deaf, it was a matter of not caring. Not to mention certain beats of older music brought up unpleasant memories. Some of his friends loved groups like Metallica, Motor Head and Black Sabbath, for him, the beat usually sent him straight into the backseat of the Impala, curled up and afraid of what he was going to do to earn his next beating from John. He could handle Bon Jovi every now and then, he did enjoy the works of Def Leopard and The Who. 

Dean opened his eyes and reached out to grab the case to the CD he'd borrowed from Ignacia. Westlife – a typical boy group, he supposed. Although she had pointed out that they were British, so they were, in her opinion, in a completely different class than those from America like the Backstreet Boys and N'Sync. He smirked – boy bands in his mind were all the same; one good boy, one bad boy, one comedian and one heartthrob – and then there was the random fifth character that were in a couple that took on various roles. He put the case back down and covered his eyes, hitting the repeat button the player. 

He could just about detect the point where he was sure one of the guys started singing – and he already knew the lyrics by heart. 

_Took my hand -Touched my heart -Held me close -You were always there_

Ignacia fastened the buckles on her heeled shoes, feeling a little unsteady as she stood up. The shoes added two inches to her height and it was slightly unnerving. Her mom had told her that it was important that she break in her wedding shoes to avoid falling flat on her face and to prevent blisters. So she looked a little funny wearing shorts and high heels – but since she and Dean weren't going out in public, it didn't matter. 

“Now don't go tripping over the coffee table.” Dean said, taking her hand. “The last thing I think we need is for either of us to get hurt.”

“Funny.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Just don't step on either of my feet.”

“I'm not planning on it.” He led her over to the cleared off space in the apartment. “But if I do, I'm sorry in advance.”

She chuckled. “At least you already know how to dance. This is just a manner of timing.” 

“Like a landing.” He gave her a sheepish grin. “Right?”

“Exactly. Only a lot less likely to break your ankle or knee if you miss it.” She picked up the stereo remote and hit a few buttons. She set it down and set one hand on Dean's shoulder, while he put one on her waist and held his other hand with hers. She took a breath and looked up into his face. She still had to catch her breath every now and then when her eyes met his – she still thought that smile of his should be considered illegal. “Relax.”

“I am relaxed.” He replied, looking amused. “I think you're the one who's nervous.”

“Stop that.” She heard the song start and began to move her feet, looking down to see he was moving them almost in time with hers. Perhaps he'd been practicing alone. She looked back up as she guided them into a turn. “You're incorrigible, you know that?”

“Yes. But you like the fact that I'm incorrigible.” Dean grinned kissed her forehead as they continued to dance.  
 _  
By my side -Night and day -Through it all -Maybe come what may_

Dean couldn't believe just how much went into planning a wedding. He didn't know if it was the fact that he and Ignacia were both only children or the fact that his mom and Ignacia's mother, despite the language barriers, had dug deep into traditions for the ceremony and reception. It wasn't going to be that large of an event, since many of Ignacia's family couldn't come over from Romania. The lack of relatives on the Madgearu side was being made up for by Dean's plethora of cousins, who, it seemed, had been waiting for a reason to make a cookie bar for the reception.

The sheer prospect of how many cookies were going to be available for the guests to select from made Dean's head spin.

According to his cousin Aaron, a bunch of the younger cousins would be getting together with over thirty different cookie cutter shapes the weekend before the wedding for a 'cookie party' and since he couldn't think there could be that many non-Christmas themed cutters in the world, Dean decided not to ask questions. He just requested that there were at least some chocolate chip cookies in the medley. 

At least Sam and Adam hadn't objected to their position of ushers rather than groomsmen. Well, not directly. Try as he could, he couldn't fit his brothers into his world. Sam wasn't a little boy in need of his older brother and Adam – well, Adam didn't need two older brothers telling him what to do. Adam took it a little better than Sam did, but he had a feeling that was because Adam was thirteen years old. Even after living with his younger brother for three years, Sam was still very much a stranger to him. At times, Dean was able to forget that Sam was his brother. It didn't seem like a bad thing – they had grown up apart and they couldn't be the five and nine year old boys huddled against the cold in the backseat of the Impala anymore.

Neither of them had been those boys in a very, very long time.

The appearance of shoes next to his caused him to look up from the book he was reading. _“You ever going to get tired of sneaking up on me?”_ He grinned up at Ignacia.

 _“Never.”_ She took the book from him, setting it on the table. _“It's time to practice.”_

He stood up, still grinning. _“Do we have to?”_

 _“Yes.”_ She kissed his nose, her smile widening. “ _We're going to be too busy in the next few weeks to do it all that oven.”_

 _“Often.”_ Dean signed to her. “This is how you say often.” 

She went slightly pink. “What did I say?”

“Oven.” He kissed her forehead. “Don't feel bad. I once confused bleach and bread. In the middle of class.”

“Well, that's not...” She shook her head. “I'll go set up the music. After practice maybe we could have another ASL lesson? If... I could use a tutoring session.” 

“Sure.” Dean replied and watched her as she crossed the room to where the stereo was. When she turned back around and took his hand, his heart jumped just as it had the first time he'd held it in that arena in London. He put one hand on her waist and his emotions seemed to swell as she put her hand on his shoulder. How he was ever going to manage to do this at the reception without crying – he wasn't sure just yet. Then again, Ignacia looked like she was on the verge of tears as well. 

Well, if they both cried – he honestly didn't care.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion - Overcaught in the eye of the storm- And whenever you smile-I can hardly believe that you're mine._

_Believe that you're mine_


End file.
